


before the dawn

by sizhu



Series: Heartwyrm [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Only T for some language, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Draken shapeshifter Viktor and his life-mate, horned god Yuuri, share a very sleepy early morning with their youngest hatchling.A spleen is elbowed and a mate is kicked. Just the usual shenanigans of bed sharing.





	before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Only T-rated for Yuuri grousing about going the fuck to sleep. 
> 
> It's not a first meeting, but it's been sitting in my folder for weeks. So have something. I guess.

In the midst of Winter, when the world was cold and silent, Yuuri was warm. Warmth clung to him like a particularly stubborn blanket, holding him hostage from the waking world. Warmth pressed down on him with the comforting weight of love. It made him heavy and sluggish. It kept his eyelids sewn firmly shut with sleep dust. It dug into what he swore was his damn spleen. With a disgruntled snort, Yuuri thrashed and kicked his blankets off of him, seeking a brief chill before he could submerge himself back into the void.

An indignant squawk and a pained grunt cut through his sluggish haze. He lifted a hand and rubbed the crust from his eyes so he could open them, blinking blearily up at the two distinct voices. Bright, iridescent hummingbird feathers ruffled in his vision, two pairs of wings slapping at him as a beak nipped at his nose. Tama. Yuuri grunted and shoved her head away from his with a sharp, if sleepy, reprimand. One voice down. Yuuri shifted and rolled over, careful of his antlers. His life-mate was still half-dozing, eyelids fluttering. Just awake enough to grumble his displeasure at all the activity. And being kicked. Yuuri sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to Viktor’s nose. It scrunched up adorably. Viktor was partially shifted, somewhere not-quite-halfway between dragon and human. In the early morning haze, Yuuri couldn’t help the giggle bubbling up in his throat. Even when Viktor’s wings curled around them tighter, shielding them from the outside world. Or, at least, the responsibilities of their home for the time being.

Viktor’s wings were a solid weight around him, holding him fast. There was nowhere Yuuri would rather be than right where he was. He slid his fingers through Viktor’s feathers, unhurried but not lazy. It wasn’t often that Viktor let his wings shift out when they were inside—not enough space—so Yuuri always relished the chance to groom them. Even if they’d just get mussed up again when Yuuri fell back asleep and turned into a great horned octopus. Yuuri sighed, tucking Viktor’s head under his chin and closing his eyes again, breathing in the scent of his hair. He wanted to reverse this, tuck his own head under Viktor’s chin and bury his face into Viktor’s chest and go back to sleep like that. With only one of them awake, though, and the logistics of antlers and soft skin, Yuuri would have to content himself to wait until Spring for that.

“Sleep sweet, Vitya…” Yuuri murmured into the dark of the room, intending to let himself sink back into sleep’s warm embrace once more.

“I should be saying that to you, sunshine.” Viktor’s sleepy voice rumbled against Yuuri’s chest, making him shiver pleasantly. “Were you having a nightmare, Yuuri?”

“Ah… No, I wasn’t.” Yuuri kept his eyes closed. His arms tightened around Viktor. “It was too warm and your elbow was digging into my spleen. Did I hurt you?”

“No, not at all,” Viktor said. He nuzzled Yuuri affectionately. “I’m made of tougher stuff than that. Are _you_ alright?”

“Aside from my spleen being elbowed and Tama biting my face?” Yuuri hummed. “I’m fine, Vitya. Go back to sleep.”

“What time is it?”

“Early. Sleep.” Yuuri pressed a kiss to the top of Viktor’s head. Tama resettled herself between them, under one of Viktor’s wide wings. She had been the smallest of the clutch, the shyest at first. Now, it’s been three years since her hatching and six months since her clutch mates flew from their home. She was the one that stayed home, the stubborn one that refused to leave her parents. They were, after all, her world. She wasn’t ready to leave them. Tama chittered quietly at her fathers, wanting to go back to sleep. Dawn hadn’t yet stretched her fingers across the sky. It was still dark and misty across the valley and through the mountains that surrounded their home.

“Even Tama agrees with me, dearest,” Yuuri whispered against Viktor’s scalp. “Go back to sleep.”

“Well, I can’t argue with Tama.” Viktor yawned against Yuuri’s chest. “But you should sleep, too, my treasure. You’re never up before the Dawn.”

“Hmm, and whose fault is that, I wonder…” Yuuri hid his smile in Viktor’s hair. “Keep your elbow out of my spleen and I won’t wake up and kick you.”

“My deepest apologies, dearest treasure.” Viktor snickered.

“Forgiven, darling,” Yuuri said. “But I’m also overheating a little bit. Have I ever told you that you’re ridiculously warm for an ice dragon…?”

“Several times, yes.” Viktor curled his tail around them, pulling Yuuri snug against him, squishing Tama between their warm bodies. She squeaked, but otherwise didn’t protest. “Most nights, in fact.”

“ _Sleep_ , Vit’yenka.” Yuuri hushed him. “For fucks sake, sleep. Go back to sleep.”

“So vulgar, my love,” Viktor teased. “No wonder where Tama gets it from.”

“I will skewer you.”

“Noted.” Viktor chuckled quietly, nuzzling Yuuri again. “Do you want me to withdraw my wings?”

“I don’t mind…” Yuuri yawned. “But we’ll need to groom your feathers if you insist on keeping them out while we sleep.”

“I do so love it when you do that,” Viktor said.

Tama chittered at them, sinking her beak into Viktor’s arm. Viktor flinched, hissing out a Draken expletive. Tama chittered again. Yuuri snorted softly while Viktor reprimanded their daughter in quiet Dragonese—he couldn’t quite follow what was being said. His linguistic skills were limited to the Common Tongue, Cernunnosian, and Viktor’s dialect of Draken. It was nice to listen to, however, despite the scolding tone. Soon, Yuuri found himself drifting back to sleep, lulled into relaxation by the guttural language flowing between Viktor and Tama, the warmth surrounding him, and the dark embrace of pre-Dawn.

Life was…

Perfect.

“Sleep sweet, my dearest treasure,” Viktor murmured against the skin of Yuuri’s chest.


End file.
